codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Nav Skid
Nav Skids are mini submarines that are used as extensions of the Skidbladnir. The ships' functions have almost the same capabilities as the Skidbladnir. When energizing, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go to their respective Nav Skids. Each Nav Skid has a limit of torpedoes to fire. On the screen, when the owner is in Battle Mode, wherever the pilot's eye looks, the aimer follows. There are five Nav Skids in total. Four were created with and attached to the Skidbladnir, and one was created by X.A.N.A. for William. If a monster destroys one in the Digital Sea, the pilot will be lost for good. Functions of the Nav Skids * Jet Boost: Gives the Nav Skids a burst of speed * Torpedo Launch: Fires torpedo cannons at the base of the Nav Skids * Torpedo Lock: An aiming screen for locking on to enemy targets * Reattachment: Reconnects the Nav Skids to the main body of the Skidbladnir. This is done with electronic braces. Aelita typically says "Recovery" during this. * Shield: In addition to the shield on the Skidbladnir, each nav skid has its own secondary shield. Nav Skid Color Codes The Nav Skids are color-coded with a strip that runs along the edge of the window. The colors correspond to the warrior the Nav Skid is intended for. *Odd: Purple *Yumi: Dark Red/'Orange' *Ulrich: Yellow *William: Silver Statistics Ulrich *'Rider(s):' Ulrich *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points Ulrich's Nav Skid has the least energy of the Nav Skids, but it is the strongest, each torpedo doing 100 points of damage. Under the window, there is a yellow stripe design. Yumi *'Rider(s):' Yumi *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points Yumi's Nav Skid is the weakest of the Nav Skids, doing only 50 point of damage, but it is the fastest, able to outrun two Kongres. Under the window, there is a red stripe design. In the episode Lost at Sea, Yumi is battling a monster far away from the Skid. After the monster is defeated, she gets sucked into a hub and is in another part of the Network. The team detects that Yumi's spot is empty but they are forced to retreat while Yumi is stuck in the Network. Later in the episode, they go looking for her, William comes when she was nearly out of power, but then the Skid with Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd come to take down the monsters and give her more energy. Odd *'Rider(s):' Odd *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Point Odd's Nav Skid is the slowest of the Nav Skids, but it has the most energy, meaning it can stay disconnected from the Skidbladnir the longest. Under the window, there is a purple stripe design. William *'Rider(s):' William *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points This Nav Skid has rarely been used. It was created for William for when the Lyoko Warriors finally freed him from X.A.N.A., but ever since William was freed from X.A.N.A's clutches, he has been seen riding his Nav Skid. It, however, has yet to be used for combat, and because of this, its statistics also remain unknown. Under the window, there is a silver stripe design. He was then seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. Rorkal *'Rider(s):' X.A.N.A. William *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points This is a Nav Skid created by X.A.N.A. for William. It is very different from the other Nav Skids. It seems to be independent, not relying on a larger vessel for power or guidance, though it is sometimes aided by other X.A.N.A. monsters like Kongres. It looks different also, being a very dark grey in color and adorned with spiky fins. It is capable of shooting torpedoes like the Nav Skids. Trivia *William's Nav Skid went the longest without use. *The Rorkal was destroyed along with X.A.N.A. in Fight to the Finish. *The normal Nav Skids have blue colored jet boost trails; the Rorkal's are red. *As shown by Yumi in Lost at Sea, the Nav Skids can travel independently through the Network Access Points. *The 4 "normal" Nav Skids have been destroyed three times; in the episodes ''Down to Earth'', ''Friday the 13th'', and ''Jeremy's Blues''. Gallery Season 4 Nav Skid.jpg|A Nav Skid in the Red Network. Navskid image player 432 324.jpg|Normal Nav Skid. The Skid.jpg|The Skidbladnir with the 4 Nav Skids. Tumblr lpagz7GkW81qhy6hfo1 400.png|Ulrich in his Nav Skid. Tumblr m1ilgf2zxR1qlvb12o2 500.png|Odd in his Nav Skid. Odd 1085.jpg|Odd in his Nav Skid on the red Digital Sea. Ulrich 0946.jpg Yumi 1074.jpg|Yumi in her Nav Skid. Yumi 1073.jpg|She seems sad. Premier_voyage_347.jpeg|The Nav Skids fighting Kongres. Retour 341.jpg|The Skid with the Nav Skids crashing. Evolution Warrior Awakens 23.jpg|William in his Nav Skid for the first time. Warriorawakens55|Yumi in her Nav Skid. Warriorawakens54|Odd in his Nav Skid. Warrior Awakens 22.jpg|William riding in his Nav Skid. Profuture94.JPG|Yumi in her Nav Skid with a red background behind her. Profuture101.JPG|The Skid trembling due to the electromagnetic impulse of the tracking device. Profuture98.JPG|Ulrich trembling due to the electromagnetic impulse of the tracking device. William is mad.png|William Sitting angrily in his Nav Skid. es:NavSkid pl:Navskidy ro:NavSkid ru:Нав-Скид sr:Навскид Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Lyoko Category:Skidbladnir Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Digital Sea Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5